Konoha High School
by fran-vane-fics
Summary: Se conocen por un accidente, y sus amigos los ayudaran; fue amor a primera vista... Historia con OCC y OoC


_¡Primero que todo! ¡Hola! ¿Con qué nos encontramos? ¡Ah si! Nos encontramos con una historia escrita por dos personas, no se si sucedió alguna vez, pero bueno, somos Fran Uchiha 10 y vane-Namikze esperamos que se diviertan con nuestro fic"_

En Japón, había un colegio llamado Konoha High School, una preparatoria muy tranquila hasta que...

**¡BOOOM!**

En la clase 2-2 hubo una explosión creada por un químico creado por dos chicas

**-Flashback-**

Una peli-rosa y una morena estaban con tubos de ensayo creando una formula

-Vane, solo falta una gota de mercurio para terminar la formula -decia la peli-rosa muy nerviosa

-Solo la ponemos en la planta y listo crecerá en menos de un año

Las chicas pusieron una gota del químico en la planta y

¡BOOM!

-Fin flashback-

-Ahora gracias a este experimento fallido de sus compañeras todos serán cambiados de salón a diferentes clases-dijo el director Sarutobi

-¡hai!-respondieron los estudiantes al director

- Ahora formen ocho filas, cuatro de hombres y cuatro de mujeres - en cuanto dijo eso los chicos ya se estaban formando

- bien estas dos filas se iran al salon 2-1 -dijo señalando las filas donde estaban Sakura y Vanessa

-estas otras dos irán a la clase 2-3 y estas otras dos a la clase 2-4 y las restantes a 2-5- y en cuanto dijo eso las filas se fueron a los respectivos salones

Mientras tanto en otra clase, para ser mas específicos la clase 2-1 estaban Naruto y Fran platicando

-Naruto ¿Sabes que paso en el salón 2-2?-preguntó Fran

-No, ¿que?-le preguntó el rubio

- Hubo un experimento fallido y ese salón se infecto con químicos

-Wow, ¿que tu no tenias una amiga ahí?

-Si, Vanessa ella y su amiga provocaron el fallo del experimento

-y tu ¿como supiste?-le pregunto Naruto pensando que Fran andaba de chismoso por ahí, ya que básicamente sabia todo lo que sucedia en el colegio

-Recuerdas que acabo de ir al baño, pues iba pasando por el pasillo y me encontré a la amiga que tu dices

**-Flashback-**

Fran iba caminando cuando ve que los chicos y chicas de la calse 2-2 estaban fuera del salón, ve a Vanessa y le pregunta

-Vane ¿por que están fuera del salón?

- jejeje es que... Saku y yo - dijo señalando a la peli-rosa que estaba frente a ella- estabamos haciendo un experimento pero fallo y pues el salón se contamino y aqui estamos

- ah entiendo ¿cres que te cambien a mi salón?-preguntó

-pues tal vez, hay cuatro salones sin contar el nuestro nos dividiran en 4 para ir a los salones así que hay un doce por ciento de probabilidad de que si me toque en tu clase

-ok, entiendo bueno me voy tengo que ir al baño rapido, luego Kakashi-sensei me castigara por ser igual de tardado que el jajaja

-adiós-le dijo Vane

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Y pues, eso me dijo-concluía de contarle Fran a su amigo

Fran escuchó detrás de el, la voz de alguien que conocía

-terminamos en tu salón-dijo Vane- ¿que te parece?

Fran sonrió y dijo

-que cuento con mucha mala suerte...

Golpe a la cabeza de Fran

-¡auch!-dijo Fran tocando su cabeza lentamente-ese es uno de los motivos

-nunca me dijiste que te disciplinaban Fran-le dijo Naruto riéndose

-Fran, creo que hace rato no te presenté a Saku-dijo Vane

-es verdad-dijo Fran-mucho gusto, Fran Lucena a tu servicio

-el gusto es mio, Vane, coincide tal cual con la descripción que me diste-le dijo Sakura

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡A tu disposición mas que el come-libros de Fran!-dijo Naruto

-¡oye!-le gritó Fran-si soy come-libros es porque quiero un futuro

-¿a que te dedicarías?-le preguntó Sakura

-siempre he querido ser conductor de televisión-dijo Fran-pero necesito estu...

-miren, el Dobe y el más Dobe-dijo alguien de tras de Naruto y Fran

-¿que quieres Sasuke?-preguntó Fran

-¿no soy amigo de ustedes?

-exacto, pero no nos gusta que nos digas Dobe...Teme-le contestó Naruto

-Dobe...

-Teme...

-¡Más Dobe!

-¡Teme infinito!

-detestó cuando haces eso-dijo Sasuke-¿quienes son esas dos? no son de nuestra clase

-hubo un incidente en el salón 2-2 y nos transfirieron a su clase-dijo Sakura

-ja, lo que nos faltaba, mas chicas...-dijo Sasuke

-¿y tú que que quieres ser, Naruto?-le preguntó Sakura

-la verdad, es que quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en el dueño de "Empresas Namikaze"

-¡¿Empresas Namikaze?!-preguntó asombrada Sakura-yo tengo el ultimo celular que sacaron

-ese es el ante-ultimo modelo, este es el nuevo, que ni siquiera salió a la venta-dijo Fran sacando el celular

-¿como lo conseguiste?-preguntó Sasuke

-por Naruto, Teme-dijo Fran

-¿Como que por Naruto, Fran?- pregunto Sakura

-Por Naruto porque...-dijo Fran- yo soy huérfano

-¿Enserio? que mal que sas huerfano dijo Sakura

-yo ya sabia- dijo Vanessa

-que lista Vane, me conoces desde que soy pequeño

-pues como no si antes hasta te quedabas a dormir en mi casa cuando tus padres vivían- dijo Vanessa

-cierto, nuestros padres eran muy amigos-dijo Fran

-si pero lastima lo de aquel accidente- dijo Vanessa melancólica

-¿Cual accidente?- pregunto Sakura

-era una noche en la que llovía mucho, mis padres se dirigían a una reunión con los padres de Naruto, ellos trabajaban en la empresa también, en una curva el auto volcó y... los padres de Naruto sintiendo que ellos fueron los responsables me "adoptaron"

-oh lo siento mucho- dijo Sakura

-no pasa nada, Sakura-dijo Fran-los padres de Naruto son grandes personas y rara vez me pongo triste por lo que sucedió

-aun recuerdo que despues de eso te alejaste un poco pero Naruto, sus padres y yo te sacamos de esa obscuridad, pero ya cambiemos de tema- dijo Vanessa

-si, lo que importa ahora, es que ustedes terminaron en nuestro salón ¿y Hinata? se supone que estaba con ustedes, ¿la cambiaron de salón también?-preguntó Fran

-si, esta con nosotros, pero hoy faltó a clases-dijo Sakura

-¿es la chica de ojos perla? la que es muy tímida ¿no?-preguntó Naruto

-si es ella-contesto Vanessa

-es feo el rechazo-dijo Fran

-y mas por ser tímido-agrego Sasuke

-ella no es rechazada, es nuestra amiga- dijo Sakura

-eso ya lo sé-dijo Fran-pero algunos de estos chicos del salón se burlaban de ella, pero Naruto que se cree el héroe de aquí, la defendió y recibió unos buenos golpes

-es mas, tú Fran y el Teme estaban mirando-dijo Naruto

-¿enserio?, ¿cuando?, ¡DIME!- exigio vanessa

-¡espera!-dijo Fran asustado-hace unos días, cerca de la entrada, unos chicos la estaban molestando, le decían que era "Hinatonta" si mal no recuerdo entonces Naruto saltó diciendo... ¡No la molesten por ser tímida Dattebayo! ¡vayan y métanse con alguien de su tamaño!-decía Fran terminando de actuar-los agresores, le dijeron ... "que te parece... alguien como tú" y de ahí lo corrieron tres cuadras hasta que lo atraparon y lo golpearon, pero aquí esta, sano y salvo

-lastima que no te pudimos ayudar-dijo Sasuke

-cierto-dijo Fran

-que mentirosos, tú y el Teme estaban en primera fila viendo el espectáculo-dijo Naruto

-me lo esperaba-dijo Vanessa ya mas tranquila

-¿por que te desesperaste tanto cuando te dije que Naruto defendió a Hinata?-pregunto Fran

-porque no tiene novio y esta solterita, y porque va perfectamente con Sasuke ambos son callados y pues nada mas jajaja-dijo Vanessa carcajeándose de la rara idea que tuvo-pero tampoco olvidemos a Sakurita-dijo Vanessa mirando muy raramente a Sakura - ella también esta solterita jajaja

- que manía la tuya de andar formando parejas por ahí-dijo Fran suspirando-la ultima vez que me elegiste una pareja,que casualmente fue Ino...mejor, di tú como terminó todo

-jajaja aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace una semana-dijo Vanessa-pero bueno fue hace una semana, ok, es que solo me apetecía andar de cupido y los empareje y resultó que Ino aún salía con Sai... Sai y Fran pelearon pero Fran gano, jajaja y ahora por ese "favorcito" le debo una comida a Fran- dijo Vanessa cabizbaja

-si, ademas de que es pálido, se le nota a leguas el ojo morado-dijo Fran

-jajaja, con que era por eso que Sai tenía el ojo morado- dijo Sakura riendose por el ojo de Sai

-si, pero la peor parte me toca a mi, Fran come como cinco personas lo harian- dijo Vanessa

-¿como cinco?-dijo Fran-eso fue hace años, ahora como igual que diez

-¿ves?, por eso me toco la peor parte a mi- le dijo Vanessa a Sakura

-y Sakura, ¿que nos puedes contar de ti?-dijo Naruto que llevaba rato observándola

-emmm, pues... oh si que quiero ser medica y soy la mejor amiga de Vane desde que entramos la la preparatoria y tú Naruto ¿que mas me cuentas?-dijo Sakura-

en eso Vanessa rodeo el banco de fran y le susurro

-aquí esta creciendo el amor

-si-le susurro Fran ríendo

-¿de que hablan?-preguntó Sasuke

-etto, eh- respondió Vanessa nerviosa

-dile Vane-le susurro Fran-acércate Teme...

-parece que entre estos dos esta empezando a haber amor-le susurro Vanessa a Sasuke

-ja, no durarán una semana-dijo Sasuke-Naruto, al igual que Fran, son un par de problemáticos y ella, es una chica decidida a lo que hace, ademas, ya tiene elegida su carrera

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SASUKE?!- le gritó Vanessa a Sasuke

-¡AAAAH!-gritó Fran-mi oído...

-por eso no se puede hablar con las chicas-dijo Sasuke

-perdón jejeje-le respondio Vanessa sobandole la oreja a Fran

-¿eh?-preguntó Fran-ah, si te perdono...

-estos dos...-ya nos ignoran-dijo Sasuke observando a Naruto y a Sakura

-eh ¿dijeron algo?-pregunto Vanessa

-ah, ustedes también...-dijo Sasuke resignado

-estos se volvieron locos ¿no Fran?- pregunto Vanessa a Fran

-lo suficiente como para ignorarnos y centrarse en su propia charla-dijo Fran

-están muy interesados uno en el otro-dijo Sasuke

-¿Quienes, Sasukito?-dijo Vanessa

-ustedes no, si Fran anda mirando todos los días a Eve-san, mas ahora que son buenos amigos-dijo Sasuke

-¿Quien es eve-chan, franquito?, ¡DIME!- grito Vanessa-¡quiero saber quien es!- dijo vanessa haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita

-¡espera!-dijo Fran-esa es otra historia, es la prima de Naruto, la conocí hace poco...-dijo Fran sonrojado

-¡ahh ok jajaja ya te encontre nueva pareja!-dijo emocionada vanessa

¡espera!-dijo Fran-es lo mas cercano que tengo a una relación y francamente, no quiero que termine como mis otras relaciones...

-mph, esta bien ya no me hables -dijo Vanessa haciendo un berrinche

- Vanessa no seas aniñada-dijo Sakura-ah ahora por eso ya no te dejo subir a mi casita del árbol

-no jajaja es juego, los engañe jajaja- reía Vanessa

-no fue gracioso-dijo Fran-aparte, que me guste la prima de Naruto no tiene nada de malo-Fran tragó saliva

-¿que decías Fran?-pregunto Naruto

-¿yo? nada...-dijo Fran

-si quieres te ayudo, estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-aparte no tiene nada de malo a Vanessa le gusta uno de mis amigos- dijo Sakura

-¡SAKURA!-grito Vanessa completamente sonrojada

-ya se supo-dijo Fran-es ese Shikamaru ¿no?

-nop- dijo Sakura -es...- Vanessa le tapo la boca a Sakura

-aaah-sonrió Fran-es ese Kiba, yo lo sabía

-tmpmcmo-dijo Sakura que aun tenia la boca tapada

-Sakura dice que tampoco-dijo Vanessa

-ah Choji-afirmó Fran

-¡NO ni que estubiera loca!- grito aun mas fuerte Vanessa

-¡es Gaara!- dijo Sakura que se había destapado la boca

-¿el pelirrojo que no tiene cejas?-preguntó Fran

-si ese- respondió Sakura- Vanessa se desmalló...oops

-pobre, no debiste, pero igual gracias por el dato-dijo Fran

-creo que esta despertando -dijo sakura

-no le agradará verte...-dijo Fran

-cierto mejor me voy...si pregunta Vane por mi díganle que me fui a Corea huyendo y si pregunta alguien más díganle que fui al baño, adiós -dijo Sakura para luego salir corriendo

-espera Sakura, te acompaño -dijo Naruto corriendo detrás de ella

-auch, me duele mucho la cabeza y soñé algo muy extraño Saku- dijo Vanessa intentando pararse

-Saku se fue a corea huyendo-dijo Fran

-¿eh?, ah se fue al baño jajaja- dijo Vanessa

-Y Naruto corrió tras ella-dijo Sasuke

-¡siii! lo sabia ahí hay amor- respondió Vanessa

-"¿Amor? ¿Baño?"-pensaba Fran

-"tengo hambre" pensaba Vanessa -¿vamos a comer algo? -pregunto Vanessa

-Si-dijeron ambos chicos

-tu pagas mis platos-dijo Fran

-pues ya que, te los debo- dijo Vanessa resignada-mejor vamos a un buffet ahí no pago tanto

-mas te vale que la comida valga la pena-dijo Fran

-lo que dijo el Dobe-expresó Sasuke

-¡eh eh eh, a ti no te pagare la comida bakasuke!-le dijo Vanessa a Sasuke

-esta bien, ya lo sabia-dijo el Uchiha- pero igual tengo hambre

- ya se, yo no he comido desde ayer, me vine rápido y olvide desayunar- dijo Vanessa

-yo tengo hambre...-dijo Fran

-tu vives en la casa de Naruto ¿aún así te quejas de que tienes hambre?-le pregunto Sasuke

-jajaja ahí comen como siete veces al dia y tienes hambre- reclamó Vanessa

-es que, ya me acostumbre a comer nueve veces al día en vacaciones y bueno... ¡me quedo el apetito!-dijo Fran

-ok, vamos al buffet- dijo Vane

-hai-dijeron los dos chicos

En el buffet, nos encontramos con Naruto y Sakura comiendo juntos

-que bueno que vinimos al buffet-dijo Sakura

-si, la paso bien comiendo con tu companía-dijo Naruto

-gracias - dijo una Sakura poco sonrojada

-¡Naruto!-grito Fran detrás de ellos-¡deja de coquetear con Saku!-dijo sonriendo

-"¡Maldito Fran arruina-momentos!"-pensó Naruto

**¡PUNCH!**

-¡NO GRITES EN PUBLICO FRAN!-grito Vanessa

-¡auch!-exclamó Fran

-se enteró todo el colegio-dijo Sasuke

Y, efectivamente como dijo Sasuke todos o la mayoría de las personas en el buffet eran de la misma preparatoria

-esto...es algo vergonzoso...-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sakura avergonzada

-igual, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, los chismes en esta preparatoria corren como si fueran oxígeno- dijo Fran

-jajaja lo sabia-gritó Vanessa

-y después me dices a mi que no grite...-dijo Fran

-uh, oh, perdón, no medí mi voz -dijo Vanessa

-si claro...-murmuró Fran

-¿QUE DIJISTE FRAN?, perdón - dijo Vanessa

-¿yo?...solo dije la verdad

-¡ven acá! ¡Fran!- dijo Vanessa

-¡no me atrapas!-le grito Fran mientras corría entre las mesas

-¡ahhhhh!- grito Vanessa desesperada-¡te atrapare!

-emmm... hola-dijo Sakura como para romper el hielo

-hola Sakura...-dijo Sasuke con su gran simpatía y entusiasmo

-jejeje-sakura río nerviosa

-que problema el estar rodeada de chicos ¿eh?-dijo Sasuke

-no, la verdad me acostumbro con el tiempo jejeje -dijo Sakura

-jajaja, Sasuke, ¿puedes irte?-le preguntó Naruto

-no hacia falta decírmelo así-dijo Sasuke- con un gesto bastaba

-emmm...-Sakura se sentía incomoda- ¿vamos a comer Naru?

-me dijo Naru-pensó Naruto-alto... ¿estoy pensando?-se seguía preguntando Naruto-si, ¿puede ser ramen?

-Claro jejeje-dijo Sakura feliz

-¡si!-pensó Naruto

-ya basta...me canse...pido-decía Fran cansado

-¡no!- gritó Vanessa

-entonces...¡a correr!-decia Fran retomando la persecución

-¡FRAN NI CORRAS, NI TE HARÉ NADA!- gritaba Vane

-no grites... y luego soy yo el que grita por todas partes...-dijo Fran

-¡calla!-dijo Vanessa

*timbre*

-hay que volver a clases-dijo Fran

-clase con Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sasuke

-Literatura...-dijo Naruto

-si, ¡pero ya veras!-dijo Vanessa levantando el puño

-aburrido-dijo sakura

-sabiendo lo que se tarda Kakashi-sensei en llegar al salón, tendrás tiempo de sobra para golpearlo...-dijo Sasuke

-gracias por la idea Sasuke, ahora en lo que estaba-dijo Vanessa para luego tronarse los dedos

-la violencia no es una buena respuesta-dijo Fran temblando

-claro que lo es-dijo Vanessa

-pobre Fran...-decía Naruto mirando-eso le dolerá mañana

-créeme eso no es nada-le dijo sakura

-¿tu eres peor que ella?-preguntó asustado Naruto

-un poco jejeje, pero lo digo por ella con Fran es jugando pero no sabes cuando se pone de verdad furiosa-dijo sakura

-¿jugando?- preguntó Naruto-dime que no es cierto...

-si lo es-dijo Sakura

-ejem...chicos...-decía un adulto detrás de ellos- ¿no deberían estar en mi clase?

-¿eh? Kakashi-sensei-dijo Fran

-y ¿que no usted debería estar también en la clase?-preguntó Sakura

-lo que pasó fue que me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que tomar otro camino al salón-explicó el peliplateado

-pero estamos en un buffet-dijo Vanessa

-tenia hambre...-explicó nuevamente

-ni usted ni nosotros vimos nada ¿ok?- dijo Sakura

-por eso me agrada que sean mis alumnos-contesto el sensei

-ok, Kakashi-sensei, nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Vanessa para luego agarrar a Fran y a Sasuke de la manga de la camisa y arrastrarlos al salón y Sakura tomo de la mano a Naruto para arrastrarlo

-mejor voy con ellos antes que me delaten-decía bajo la mascara

En el Salón

-ok, solo falta que nos acomoden en los lugares-dijo Vanessa soltando a Fran y a Sasuke

-ustedes cinco-decía Kakashi a los chicos

-¿si?-preguntó Sakura

-los ubicare en el fondo y se sentaran como yo les diga ¿ok?-dijo el sensei

ok- dijo vanessa resignada-y ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Naruto y a Sakura- ya sueltense ¿no? jajaja

-a ver...-decía Kakashi- Ferretiz con Haruno-Uzumaki Naruto...con Sasuke Uchiha

-¿por que con el Teme?-preguntó Naruto

-si sigues protestando te sentaras solo-le dijo Kakashi

-lero lero te toco con el Teme, digo con Sasuke jejeje-dijo Vanessa

-y...Uzumaki Franco...tu te sentaras con la alumna que decidieron transferir hace cinco minutos...Mendizabal Evelyn...-dijo Kakashi- y así se quedan hasta nuevo aviso...

-¿mi prima?-preguntó Naruto

-jajaja que suerte tienes Fran- dijo Sakura

-shhh-le dijo Fran nervioso a Sakura

-bien me callo, pero que suerte tienes- le susurró Sakura a Fran

-¡hola clase!, soy evelyn y soy nueva en esta preparatoria mucho gusto- dijo Evelyn-¿Naruto?, ¿Fran?, ¿Vane?, ¿ustedes están en este salón? -pregunto Evelyn sorprendida

-que distraída eres-le dijo Naruto

-lo mismo digo-dijo Fran

-pienso igual- dijo Vanessa

-hola!-decía Kakashi- la clase ya comenzó, saquen una hoja y anoten todo lo que diga...

-¡Hai sensei!-dijeron todos los alumnos

Dos horas después de dictado... El timbre que anuncia la salida se escuchó

-¡por fin!-dijeron Sakura y Vanessa al mismo tiempo- jajaja

-buen fin de semana chicos, para el lunes recuerden traerme como regalo de cumpleaños todos los tomos de Icha-Icha paradise-dijo el sensei

-¡como diga sensei hentai!-respondió Vanessa a su sensei

-no me digas sensei-hentai...-le dijo Kakashi cabizbajo-tengan un lindo fin de semana

-adios sensei-hentai- dijo Sakura

La cabeza de Kakashi estaba apoyada en el escritorio

-no se desanime ero-sensei-le dijeron Sasuke, Naruto y Fran-tenga buen fin de semana

-adiós Kakashi-sensei-dijeron Evelyn, Sakura y Vanessa

Durante el camino, Naruto y Fran tuvieron una idea

-es fin de semana-le dijo Fran a Naruto

-cierto...-le contesto Naruto

-en casa, mejor dicho...en la mansión hay lugar suficiente como para nosotros-dijo Fran

-que los chicos se queden todo el fin de semana en casa- gritaron Naruto y Fran

-¿y nosotras no?- pregunto Evelyn

-cuando dije los chicos se queden fue en general, para que Sasuke no se ofenda-dijo Naruto riendo

-jajaja-las chicas reían

-¿que les parece?-preguntó Fran

-yo debo avisarle a Itachi-dijo Sasuke sacando su celular

-yo a mis padres-dijo Sakura

-yo a los míos-dijo Vanessa

-y yo tengo que pedir permiso a mis papás, pero creo que como es en la casa de Naruto me dejaran-dijo Evelyn

-Ok-dijo Naruto-vayan a cambiarse la ropa, no irán con la de la preparatoria

-claro que no-dijeron las tres

-ok, nos vemos el lunes hermano-decía Sasuke cortando la llamada a Itachi-tengo mi ropa aquí en el bolso-dijo Sasuke-es la ropa de repuesto de educación física

-nosotras tenemos que cambiarnos-dijo Vanessa

-Ok, las esperamos en a mansión-dijo Fran

-te vemos allá en tu casa, Naru-dijo Sakura

-okay-dijo con voz de bobo

-vamos casanova-decía Fran arrastrándolo

-nos vemos en mi casa en media hora-dijo Vanessa

-esta bien-dijeron Sakura y Evelyn

En la casa

-¿tenemos lo que ocupamos este fin de semana?- pregunto Sakura

-listo-dijo Evelyn

-yo igual-dijo Vanessa

-pues solo una cosa-dijo sakura-Evelyn ¿te gusta fran?

-¿eh?, umm... un poco-dijo Evelyn un poco sonrojada

-pues que esperas ve por el- le dijo Vanessa

-es que, no lo se, creo que no le gusto-respondió

- no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-le dijo Vanessa

(en el pensamiento de Vanessa y Sakura) "no sabe que a Fran le gusta"

-bueno saliendo del tema, ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Sakura

-oh es cierto ya vamos tarde- respondió Vanessa

-pues vayámonos- dijo Evelyn

En el auto

-¡ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day- estabas las chicas cantando de camino a la casa de naruto y fra

-¡casi llegamos!-dijo vanessa

-¡ya!- dijeron las 3 chicas-

Media hora antes, En el camino hacia la mansión...

-todavía no puedo creer que te guste mi prima...-le decía Naruto riendo-¿que le viste?

-su cabello castaño-Su risa, sus ojos-decía Fran

-bla bla bla... Yo en lo único que estoy pensando es en el ramen que esta en casa...-pensaba Naruto

-ja, este piensa que lo estamos escuchando...-pensaba Sasuke

-¿y tu que le viste a Sakura-chan?-concluyó Fran

-¿yo? Nada...-dijo Naruto

-Dobes, lo que tardan tu y Naruto en explicar es lo que tardamos en llegar a la mansión-dijo Sasuke

-entremos-dijo Fran

Entraron  
-ma, ya llegamos-dijo Naruto

-yo también ma-dijo Fran

-yo también Kushina-san-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto, Fran y Sasuke, sus amigas dijeron que a venían, Evelyn llamó recién para avisar-dijo Kushina-dijeron que en 10 minutos llegaban

-entonces, acomodemos un poco el ático, y nos quedaremos ah por esta noche-dijo Naruto-ven Teme, ayudame

-¡NO LE DIGAS TEME A SASUKITO!-grito Kushina

-lo lamento mama, disculpa Teme...-dijo Naruto

-¿QUE DIJISTE NARUTO NAMIKAZE?- grito nuevamente Kushina

-nada mama,lo siento Sasukito-le dijo Naruto

Fran reía

-no me hace gracia-dijo Sasuke

-bueno vayan con cuidado en 40 minutos esta la comida chico-dijo Kushina

-ok-dijeron los tres subiendo al ático

-¡los quiero chicos!-dijo Kushina

-igualmente-contestaron

**¡Aquí termina el Capitulo!**

**Vanessa: este es todo el capitulo gracias por leer.**

**Franco:si, lo que dijo mi compañera, si les gusto dejen reviews, trataremos de continuarlo pronto ¿no?**

**Vanessa:si,otra vez gracias por leer, oh y los personajes de Naruto son de ¡Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Franco: cierto, olvide ponerlo al principio.**

**Vanessa:Jajaja hay Franco...**

**Franco: bueno, con esto terminamos ¡chau!**

**Vanessa: bye besos**


End file.
